nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ser-Ket
Ser-Ket is the most dangerous type of enemy: one who believes in her cause, absolutely and without question. The leader of the Forged, a faction of physically-modified former Decepticons loyal only to Shockwave, she is infatuated with her master's studies into bestial alternate modes, viewing them as the "true forms" of those he bestows them upon. She is one of these lucky few — her CNA was spliced with that of a Predacon, giving her a draconic beast mode[1]. From her perspective, these pure, naturalistic forms are true beauty, and it is to this end that she is dedicated to the "rehabilitation" of the Dinobots, viewing them as wayward brothers who have merely wandered from their destined path. It's a path that robs them of their free will and leaves Grimlock a mindless, enraged monster, but that is what their true master, Shockwave, always intended for them... Fiction From one of Shockwave's Rust Sea bases, Ser-Ket eavesdropped on an Autobot/Decepticon battle in which Ultra Magnus disappeared in a ship crash. Surmising that Ultra Magnus probably survived, she dispatched a team of Predacons to retrieve him before the Dinobots found him. Backbite was able to kidnap their "brother", Swoop, as well. Ser-Ket reported these victories to her master, Shockwave. When Swoop awoke in a guarded prison cell, Ser-Ket introduced herself and told him that she and her troops were no longer Decepticons but the "Forged". She eagerly awaited the Dinobots' rescue attempt and left Swoop to her troops. When the Dinobots did indeed arrive and successfully sprung Ultra Magnus, she introduced herself to them and shed some light on her master's plans. She then unleashed Swoop, who had been corrupted into being a disciple of Shockwave. In the hopes of getting his teammate back, Grimlock challenged Ser-Ket to a one-on-one battle, with Swoop's freedom as his prize for victory, and the submission of the remaining Dinobots as hers. The Forged leader readily accepted, and quickly took the upper hand in the fight, thanks to her superior speed and an additional weapon in the form of her tail. Knowing Grimlock was hesitant to use his beast mode, she goaded him, and after being forced to the ground the Dinobot gave in and transformed. He quickly overpowered Ser-Ket, but was then attacked by the enthralled Swoop. Being slammed to the ground broke the Dinobot free of Ser-Ket's control, but the enraged Grimlock continued his attack. Ser-Ket used the distraction of Grimlock's teammates trying to talk him down to renew her assault, but was brutally thrown to the ground, seemingly defeated. As the Dinobots began to leave with a calmed Grimlock and the Forged's many prisoners, however, she ambushed the Dinobot leader one last time, now using her beast form. Ser-Ket carried the Dinobot off into the air, but Swoop came to the rescue, grabbing his teammate and sending the Forged leader plummeting to the ground. The Dinobots quickly arrived at the spot she had landed, and Grimlock ran her head through with his sword, finally killing her. Upon his arrival shortly afterwards, Shockwave took her death with as much emotion as expected, commenting that she over-estimated her role in his grand plan. Category:Antagonists Category:Decepticons Category:Organization